


【普羅米亞】誤會(加里)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 加里 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 微論壇體Abo
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos





	【普羅米亞】誤會(加里)

**Author's Note:**

> Just because we love each other  
> 裡面收錄的篇章，現在釋出
> 
> 望食用愉快

巴尼許論壇  
樓主： 高麗菜吃藍蕉

#求助！丈夫對我不感性趣了怎麼辦？！

如題，樓主是個巴尼許，也是個Omega，樓主的丈夫是個普通人Alpha，我們是基於一個意外結合的，樓主以前就挺喜歡他的，因為這個意外我就順勢跟他提出了結婚，我們順利的結婚了，可是原本親一下就會慌張的他卻開始躲我了！我確認過他明明也會硬，卻不願意跟我繼續發生關係…。

#1  
樓主的老公不會是反悔了吧？！

#2 茄子烤花椰  
是…Boss嗎？！

#3花椰烤茄子  
！Boss我這就去燒了他！

#4樓主  
等等…你們兩個回來！我不是那個意思！

#5鱷魚馴養高手  
看來樓主是我認識的人了！放心！那個笨蛋根本沒想到放棄你！

#6樓主  
這個論壇怎麼大家都在…，那他到底在想什麼？

#7老鼠愛熱狗  
Vinny！

#8姐姐的小寶貝  
樓主！快下樓！

。  
。  
。

#125  
樓主還沒回來嗎？！

#126茄子烤花椰  
ㄍ！那個笨蛋只是要求婚而已…。

里歐下了樓，看到穿著西裝的加洛拘謹的站著，身上的荷爾蒙不自覺的溢散在空氣中，里歐嘆了口氣…看來他是想提離婚了…。

「加洛！」「里歐！」同時開口打斷了對方的話「你先說！」「你先說！」里歐安撫的按住了加洛的肩膀「我先說吧…，加洛我們離婚吧，你先別說話，我知道是我一湘情願了，但是我真的很喜歡你，利用Omega的標記關係留下你，如果…如果你真的不喜歡我，加洛…」里歐深吸了口氣，「我們離婚吧…。」里歐轉身卻被加洛一把抱住「等一下！里歐！我很喜歡…不！我很愛你啊！」里歐有些吃驚，他想轉身面對加洛，「不，等等里歐，我怕我說不出口…我其實一直很喜歡你，很早之前的親吻就讓我明白了…之前意外的那次，其實我身上有帶抑制劑…只是我…我太卑鄙了，想留下你，我覺得如果…如果我標記了你你就會成為我的Omega，這樣至少你能喜歡我一點點，燃燒者的身份讓我總覺得你會離開我…。」「加洛…。」「里歐跟我說結婚的時候我真的好開心啊！但是婚後的里歐太好了！我卻沒能給里歐一個專屬的求婚和婚禮…我…。」加洛跪了下來「里歐，你願意嫁給我嗎？我想給你一個很棒的婚禮…。」加洛緊張的看著里歐「我願意！」里歐的心像浸入了一盆熱水，一點一點的被加洛的話溫暖起來，"真好，他也喜歡我呢…。」

瓦里斯無聊的用氣球跟維尼玩傳接球，雷米走了進來「看來這些準備都不用了…。」「嘛…加洛怎麼這樣，打亂我完美的求婚計畫！」「露琪亞可以給加洛策劃婚禮啊！」「也是！希望加洛不要再脫稿演出啦！」

。  
。  
。

#520藍蕉愛高麗菜  
我愛你！里歐！

#521高麗菜吃藍蕉  
謝謝大家我們更幸福了！  
另外，我也愛你，加洛！

-END-  
後續  
01  
婚禮依舊被加洛脫稿了，但是看在里歐肯穿婚紗女裝的面子上，露琪亞還是大度的原諒他了，里歐很漂亮…真的！  
02  
加洛後來找到了論壇，當天晚上他狠狠給了里歐一次性福…但是也因此導致他喝幾個月沒辦法性福。


End file.
